<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Asked You To Stay by Ayanna_Wild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775168">If I Asked You To Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild'>Ayanna_Wild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your realtionship with Lucifer was never very clear. You were lovers, you were friends, but beyond that there wasn't much else. The undefined realtionship between the two of you had always worked.  So why is he acting so strange now? And why are you hoping for a little more clarity?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Asked You To Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up, flinching slightly against the sunlight creeping through the blinds. You stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up. You held the black silk sheets around you as you glanced at the person laying in bed next to you. Slipping out of bed, you began to gather your clothes, which were scattered around the room.</p><p>"Off to work already love? Weren't you going to stay a bit longer?"</p><p>You slipped your shirt over your head and turned to look at him.</p><p>"Some of us need the money Lucifer, but I'll make it up to you later." You winked.</p><p>Lucifer grinned as he sat up.</p><p>"I'll be looking forward to it my dear."</p><p>You hurried out of the penthouse, snatching your phone from the bar as you did. You didn't fail to notice how everyone was rushing around when you finally arrived at the precinct.</p><p>"Ella!"</p><p>She paused mid step, smiling when she saw you standing at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"Oh Y/N, you're here! Just in time to meet the new lieutenant!"</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, and Ella laughed.</p><p>"Come on, he's in his office now, you already missed his speech."</p><p>You let her pull you along, waving to Chloe as you passed. When she finally dragged you into the lieutenants' office, you saw there was in fact a new lieutenant and a handsome one at that.</p><p>"Ms. Lopez, can I help you?"</p><p>"Lieutenant Pierce, hi again, sorry to barge in like this but this is-"</p><p>You stepped forward holding your hand out for him to shake.</p><p>"Y/N L/N, I work homicide."</p><p>Ella tried and failed to hide her smile when you and Pierce began talking. She slipped out of the office and started making her way to her lab.</p><p>"Ah, Ms. Lopez a moment please!"</p><p>Ella raised an eyebrow as Lucifer stopped her by Chloe's desk.</p><p>"Hey Lucifer! Did you meet the new lieutenant yet?"</p><p>"No, I haven't had the pleasure yet, but it seems Y/N is warming up to him rather quickly."</p><p>Lucifer watched you laugh as Pierce said something, standing a little to close to you. He frowned, for some reason, it bothered him to seen that man so close to you. Lucifer nearly growled when he saw you place a hand on Pierce's arm.</p><p>~</p><p>For weeks Lucifer watched you get closer and closer to Pierce. Laughing with him, spending more time with Pierce and less time him. It bothered him and made him angry, and he couldn't fathom why. Lucifer failed to notice the looks you were giving not Pierce but him. The way you watched Lucifer with a smile, or how intently you listened to anything he had to tell you. He was to busy watching Pierce to notice that, you were watching him.</p><p>Lucifer watched Pierce move closer to you, his arm brushing your own and stood up from his seat.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Chloe called after him.</p><p>"To get rid of a pest."</p><p>She and Dan shared a lost look.</p><p>"I swear he just keeps getting weirder." Dan muttered.</p><p>Lucifer walked over to the pair of you, moving to stand between you and the lieutenant. You let out a grunt of protest when he moved you further away from Pierce.</p><p>"Getting rather cozy with your subordinate, aren't you? That's not very professional."</p><p>Your jaw dropped, and you looked at Lucifer incredulously.</p><p>"Lucifer!" You hissed.</p><p>"Well I'm just saying, he seems to be a bit to informal with you my dear."</p><p>Pierce crossed his arms, frowning. You sent him an apologetic look and grabbed Lucifer's arm.</p><p>"Excuse us for a moment." You forced a smile.</p><p>You pulled Lucifer aside and hit his arm harshly. He grunted moving back in case you decided to do it again.</p><p>"Careful darling, the Detective is right there, I am able to be injured right now."</p><p>"I know! So go back to Chloe, finish your case, and stop acting like a child!" You snapped.</p><p>You turned around walking away, and back to Pierce. Lucifer felt his blood boil, and he spent the rest of the day actively keeping the two of you separated.</p><p>~</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you!"</p><p>You stepped out of the elevator and into Lucifer's penthouse. You were livid and all you wanted was to rip his head off.</p><p>"What no hello?"</p><p>You glared at him with intent to kill, and he fell silent.</p><p>"I'm not here for a social call Lucifer, I want answers as to why you've had stick up your ass all week!"</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but you held up a hand.</p><p>"I swear if you make some stupid sexual joke right now, I will throw something at you."</p><p>He smirked as he raised his glass to his lips.</p><p>"Well it doesn't have to be a joke, I'm more than willing to see what you like when your angry in bed. I imagine the sex would be fantastic."</p><p>You stared at him in disbelief and shook your head.</p><p>"Can you take me seriously for five <em>fucking</em> seconds. If you can't, I'm leaving, and we're done. Whatever we have is done."</p><p>Lucifer's smile fell instantly, and he looked almost, scared? You pushed that thought from your mind, Lucifer didn't get scared.</p><p>"I'm not sure why I'm being scolded, I wasn't the one invading your personal space all day." Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, leaning back against his piano.</p><p>"Yeah, well maybe I liked Marcus being close to me."</p><p>Lucifer narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Since when do you call the lieutenant, <em>Marcus</em>? Getting rather chummy with him are you not?"</p><p>You blinked, taking a moment to process his words. Was he jealous?</p><p>"So what if I am, you're not my boyfriend Lucifer. You said it yourself you don't date, you don't fall in love. I'm just a friend with benefits to you."</p><p>You looked away from him, your own heart breaking, after saying those words. You've always wanted more with him but you had convinced yourself it would never be that way.</p><p>"You don't want a relationship, or love, and that's ok Lucifer." You muttered.</p><p>Lucifer frowned, opening his mouth, but quickly closing it again. The words seemed stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell you that you were wrong. That he did want something more with you but he couldn't will himself to speak the words.</p><p>"I should go, and maybe we should take a break from each other for a little while." You mumbled.</p><p>Hearing that, he found the will to speak and took a step forward, cornering you between the piano, and himself.</p><p>"But I do Y/N, I want all of that with you! My blood boiled watching Pierce touch you, I wanted to tear him apart for even looking at you. Jealousy is a new thing for me darling, and I apologize for how I handled it. I want to have something more with you, don't walk away."</p><p>You stared at him in shock, and for a moment your mind went black. During the tense silence your phone began to ring and you jumped slightly. You pulled it out of your pocket and stared at the screen.</p><p>"It's the lieutenant I have to take this."</p><p>You didn't fail to notice the way Lucifer's expression fell as you put the phone to your ear.</p><p>"Hi Marcus."</p><p>"Y/N, I'm happy that you answered. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"</p><p>You could tell Lucifer heard by the way he glared at the phone.</p><p>"Oh well I-"</p><p>Lucifer grabbed your wrist, pulling the phone away from your ear. His eyes searched yours desperately.</p><p>"Darling don't go, <em>stay</em>, I'm begging you to at least give me a chance."</p><p>You looked up at him, and your heart pounded in your chest. His eyes portrayed just how vulnerable he really was at this moment. You gently pulled your wrist from his grasp and brought the phone back to your ear.</p><p>"Actually, I have plans with Lucifer tonight lieutenant."</p><p>You hung up and smiled at the surprised looking devil.</p><p>"I love you, how could you think I'd say anything other than yes?"</p><p>Lucifer grinned like a mad man as you pulled him into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank You For Reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>